


Food For Thought

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Harry go out to eat.





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Fancy @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)**harryron100**

“What do you fancy?” Harry asked.

_What do I fancy?_ Ron thought, staring at Harry as he browsed the menu.

_I fancy the pants off you._

_I fancy climbing under the table and sucking you off while everyone around us continues to eat, unaware._

_I fancy taking you back to the flat and fucking you hard and fast against the wall, that’s what I fancy!_

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ron answered, ripping his eyes from Harry and glancing at his own menu. “I think I’ll have a curry.”

“Curry? Hmm. I think I’ll have bangers and mash.”

_Bangers, oh fuck._


End file.
